


I Want to Stay

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Trying to sneak out on me?”





	I Want to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Isabelle/Maia - trying to sneak out while half dressed.

Isabelle stumbled slightly as she tried to pull on her pants and looked around for her shirt, finding it hanging off the lamp near the bed. Carefully, she walked over and grabbed it before making her way towards the door. She took one last glance at Maia who seemed to still be asleep before opening the door.

As she was about to walk out, she heard Maia yawn out, “Trying to sneak out on me?”

Isabelle stopped, pulling her shirt on before making her way back over to the bed. “No. I got a text from Alec and I’m needed back at the institute.”

Maia frowned, but nodded, pulling the covers higher. “Okay.”

“I wasn’t trying to sneak out,” Isabelle replied. “I-I actually want to stay here with you.”

Maia looked up at her. “Really?”

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, but unfortunately duty calls.”

“Well, could I at least get a kiss before you leave?”

Isabelle smiled and nodded, leaning down to press her lips against Maia’s. “I’m sorry. I’ll call you when I’m done and maybe we can get something to eat?”

Maia nodded, pulling Isabelle down for another kiss. “I would like that.”


End file.
